My Little King of the Hill: Friendship is Magic and Efficient
by kkman57
Summary: This Series is continuation of Dang O Ponies Were The Guys, enter into all kinds of wacky Drabble adventures in Equestria. Read on as they will also face many Obstacles along the way including an evil force that will put there new Friendships and there own at stake!
1. Hank x Twilight- My Den

Six months have passed since Twilight had invited Hank to live in her home. During his stay he had done his best to carry his share of the work. When ever Spike was too busy assisting Rarity, Hank would help Twilight with the simplest tasks, whether it was getting groceries from the market or help organize her books. She was toughed that Hank would always want to help and never complain about doing any chores around the house. After these few days both Twilight and Spike agreed that it was time to make there resident feel right at home and after talking to his friends she had information to do so.

One day she had sent Hank to go to Rarity's home to pick up a few things. What he didn't know was that Rarity and the other girls' plan to take Hank to the Ponyvile day spa, while Twilight and Spike work on there special product, with assistance from Bill, Dale, and Boomhauer of course.

Five hours have passed now. Hank finally makes his way back home after being tricked into going to the Ponyvile day spa with all of Twilight's close friends. What seemed like a nightmare he was pampered endlessly. Once they were finished Hank was the first to high tail it out of here.

"Oh thank you lord..." Hank said in a joyous fashion, he walks slowly to the front door, making sure that Twilight didn't leave him anymore surprises by checking his surroundings. Once the coast was clear he knocks on the door.

"Twilight." Hank said, he hear nothing for a few minutes until she responds.

"One minute Hank, I'll get it."

Hank waits outside patiently for her to open the door while standing in front of the door he hears strange noises coming from inside the home.

"Uh is everything alright in there?" Hank asks knocking on the door again.

"Oh yes Hank everything is fine and dandy!" Twilight shouts from inside the house. Hank remains silent again, he continues to hear noises. Trying to ignore this, he uses his magic to pick up a few lilies and starts pulling the pedals out one by one.

After going through twenty lilies, she finally opens the door. "Hey Hank back so soon?"

Seeing that she was trying to hold back a slight giggle, Hank was now a hundred percent sure that this whole spa thing was her idea. Even though he was still angry that he had to go through that at the same time though something about her smiling at him made his frustrations disappear. Besides she didn't know that he wasn't a fan of those kinds of things and it was just her way of showing her thanks.

"Yeah it took a while, but I enjoyed it." Hank said putting a small smile. She smiles back thinking 'that Hank enjoyed himself today'. "Thanks for the surprise."

"Well that's just part one of your surprise." Twilight said. Hanks's right eyebrow slightly twitches. "I have your other surprise upstairs in your room, follow me please."

"Oh boy, I can't wait to see this." Hank responds as he follows her upstairs. "Oh lord...what else could it be."

Once there in front of Hank's room, Twilight quickly covers his eyes with a blind fold. He is surprised by this.

"Twilight is this really necessary?" Hank asks, chuckling a bit by the young mares persistent of keep it a surprise.

"You'll see." Twilight said, not noticing his chucking. She opens the door and leads Hank into his room. "Alright you can take off the blindfold now."

He takes off the blindfold off and what he see's almost makes him speechless. "Oh my...lord."

The guest room that he was staying in, which organically was dust a full sized bed with a small bookshelf. Now his room has completely changed, the walls have been replaced with a solid wooden oak the floor had been replaced with a queen size bed with ocean blue covers.

"What do you think?" Twilight asked anxious to see what he thinks of his surprise. Hank was still at silence, still looking around his new room. Slightly worried that he didn't like the change of his room she tries to say something, but Hank speaks up.

"You did all this...for me?"

Not sure of weather or not he is upset by this she responds. "Yes, well I wanted to show you my appreciation for helping me these last two weeks...and well I-uh me and Spike wanted to make you feel more at home in case if your having a hard time adjusting to our world."

Hank remained silent for a few minutes before saying. "This is...amazing."

She was surprised when he responded. "Really?"

"This looks exactly like my old den back on earth." Hank said feeling the well structured walls. "How did you..."

Before he could respond Twilight quickly answers. "Well I had help from your friends, they told me that you had this den that you used to clear your room mind. So we spent the whole day fixing your room to make it as close to home as possible."

Hank slightly laughs a bit, now understanding how she managed to re-make the room to look exactly like his den. "I-i don't know what to say, I mean this is...'sigh'...thank you."

"You are quite welcome Hank!" Twilight said, smiling at him. Glancing at the window he realizes it was sun down. "Well it's getting late, so I'll let you get adjusted to your den, so I will see you tomorrow."

"Oh...uh yes I will see you in the morning then." Hank said heading towards his bed as Twilight leaves the room.

"Good night Hank." Twilight said, smiling warmly at him.

"Good night Twilight." Hank said, smiling back. Before she closes the door he notices she was staring at him for a small moment, before closing the door completely.

"That was odd." Hank mutters to himself. He removes his glasses and climbs into his bed . As he lies on his bed he begins to feel his chest hurting. "Huh there it goes again, why does my chest keep doing that?"

He rubs his chest lightly, he could not for the life of him understand why his chest kept hurting every time she stares at him right before she leaves, but rather thinking about it he soon drifts off into a deep sleep.

"Ah, well I'm sure it's nothing."


	2. Dale x Boomhauer- Discoveries

Twilights Library

Dale and Boomhauer were hanging out in Twilight's library reading some books. Boomhauer was skimming threw the shelves not looking for anything in particular. Dale was reading through 'The History Of Equestria', ten minutes into reading the book he finds an interesting section.

"Hmmm...Hey Boomhauer get this, apparently after Equestria was founded they originally appointed two ponies to rule the land." Dale stated from the book.

"Mmmm...Hmmm." Boomhauer replied, not really listening to what he was saying, continuing to look through the books on the shelves.

"It's says their names were Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. According to this they had the abillity to control when the sun or moon appeared from the sky...but how can that be? I mean sure we are living in a world of magical ponies that could do magic, but still cannot be physically possible to move something as big as the sun and moon...unless."

He stops reading, he puts the book down and starts entering into an almost panicking moment. "Boomhauer."

He stops looking when Dale stands beside him. "Yeah?" He asks, noticing his orange Pegasus legs begin to shake.

"D-Do you think that..." Dale stops for a minute to look around and see if any pony was looking at them. He only see's Twilight, but she was too busy with her work to notice them. After that he looks back at him. "Do you think the Princess's are aliens?"

"Dang O' what?" Boomhauer asks before Dale speaks again.

"It's so obvious, what other explanation is there if these two could move the sun and moon then they could come to our world and rule over us."

Boomhauer rolls his eyes, he couldn't believe Dale was jumping to conclusion, yet again because of something he read from a book, before he could to him Dale quickly makes his way to the door.

"Well either way, I have something to do. Could you tell Rainbow Dash I won't be able to make our training session today?"

"Tell you what man you know she going to be dang o' pisssed if you..." Boomhauer said as he rushes over to stop Dale, but he quickly flies away.

"THANKS!"

Boomhauer thought about chasing after him, then figured that even though he could just easily stop him it would be even more fun to see the look on his face when Rainbow Dash gets a hold of him for skipping training again.

"Heh,heh, dang o' idiot."

"What was that about?" Twilight asks noticing the commotion with Dale.

"Oh dang o' nothing man, nothing at all."


End file.
